This other Life
by seaweed.girl1218
Summary: Percy Jackson has been living the life...One in secret - with his best friend - and one with his "mom". After spending an afternoon with Anna, Percy realises something...His whole life had been a lie. Some major Percabeth :D


**Percy**

"Percy , get your butt down here. I need you to clean my room and do my laundry," my 'mom' screamed from downstairs. Unfortunately, I had to call her my mom, even though she isn't? technically my biological mother. It was like I was her man servant, which technically I was ever since I could remember.

I let out a breath and rolled my eyes, "Coming Peyton," I felt like a rebel calling her Peyton, her actual name, because I know how much she hates it coming from me ; She feels unrespected.

I made my way downstairs. She glared at me, but said nothing. I started to do the work she told me to do. Cleaning her room was a disaster. Our house may be small and her room may be tiny, but she had rotten food, sticky food and clothes all around her room. All the clothes with stick food thrown on it - thats the laundry I have to do.

"Yuck," I mumbled under my breath, "I hope that witch dies."

Just then "Peyton" came into the room. For a second then, I hoped that she heard what I said and actually did die. But then I pushed aside that thought, because she actually gave me money I needed for survival.

"Noah, I am going out. By the time I came back, I want to see the house clean and you tucked into bed. Got it?"

I nodded, not bothering to look at her.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and made me look at her face. "GOT IT?"

"Y-y-ess"

"YES, what?"

"Yes MOM!", I said with disgust, secretly hoping that she wouldn't notice the disgust.

"Good,", Phew she did not notice the disgust, "Show me some respect. I am your mother! Oh, and Bye NOAH."

"Bye MOM", I spat.

As Peyton made her way out she laughed and said, "What a little pathetic rebel!"

Once she left, I let out a sigh of relief. I finished the jobs she gave me in about one hour and went to my room!

"Where is she?", I mumbled to myself.

I opened the window to my room and laid down on my bed to read a book. She was never late...Unless she overslept! OH GOD….This was like the second time. HAHA.. One more reason for me to tease her about the responsible, independent girl that she thinks she is.

I smiled into my book and continued reading.

15 minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to open the door. Our neighbour, Ms. Witherspoon, was at the door with a box of cookies and a few sandwiches in her hand. She was just the kindest person ever, supporting me behind my moms back but, she was…..Well, in simple words...different?

"Hello, Percy dear. You're mom has left right," before I could reply, she continued her sentence, "Good! I figured you and the girl who is always at your house might want some food. So, here is your food...Enjoy!"

"Thank yo-", before I could finish saying 'Thank you, Ms. Witherspoon', she handed me the two boxes with food and closed the door and left. Sometimes, I really do not understand Ms. Witherspoon.

I stood near the door for a few seconds, confused. I locked the door before I could make my way back to my room with the food.

As I stepped into my room I saw her sitting on the window with her legs on my bed.

"Ah...Percy Percy Percy...Late again! Do you know how long I have been waiting? How dare you leave your friend alone in your own house."

"I...no... ….OH...wait...your..oohhhh…" I smirked at her realising what trick she was playing on me.

She recognised my smirk and put on an annoyed face and said, "Shut up!"

"Oh lord, Annabeth Chase has admitted her crime. Please take the time to record this moment." I laughed so hard and went to put the food on the table. As I turned around I saw a pillow coming towards my face. And, it hit my face.

"Lord Anna, it was a joke!", I exclaimed.

"I know. I just wanted to see what it would be like to hit your face.", she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Hey! Why do you always get the good comebacks?"

She came and side hugged me and said, "Dear little Percy. As you may already know, I am smarter than you!"

It was a simple side hug, but I blushed anyway. Looking at me blush, Annabeth turned away, probably realising her actions, and I noticed her face become red.

I scratched my neck awkwardly. And went to sit on the bed, when Annabeth mumbled something while looking at me.

"You are looking at me weirdly. What did I do?", I asked.

"Nothing! Never mind.", she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Obviously, Its something!"

"Percy, just forget it, okay?"

"Okay!"

 **Annabeth**

"Why do you have to be so cute?", I mumbled.

I think he noticed that I said something because he then said, "You are looking at me weirdly. What did I do?"

"Nothing! Nevermind."

"Obviously, Its something!"

I tried contain myself, "Percy, just forget it, okay?"

"Okay!"

It is at times like this I feel like my life in a living soap opera. I mean, "OKAY" "OKAY"? What, are we quoting Fault in our stars, now. I am too young for….that..Fifteen, becoming sixteen in 3 months and 5 days. But who's counting?

"So," Percy coughed loudly to catch my attention, "What do you want to do?"

Noticing that I was intensely looking at the bed, I let go of my stare and replied, "I don't know. Maybe, we can watch a movie?"

"I thought you would never ask!", he smiled evilly, looking into his desk drawer.

"I don't like that look on your face! What do you have in mind?", I asked doubtedly.

"WELL, you see, I went to the DVD rental shop down the street yesterday. I know you'll love the movie I rented.", he said, still keeping that evil smile on his face as he made his way to the family room.

"PERCY! Is it another movie that someone gets possessed by something and they end up dying and then the movie says that this is a real life story?", I said all of that in one breath and then let out a loud breath.

"Oh gods! Can't you just let anything be a surprise!", he baby-pouted his face and put the DVD in.

By the end of the movie, I had my face buried inside a pillow on the sofa and I had tears in my eyes and I think I was shivering because Percy held my hand to assure that there was a person sitting beside me.

5 minutes after the movie was over, Percy carried me to his room and put me on his bed and put a blanket over me. What he did next surprised me! He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Anna, I am sorry! I- I didn't mean to!"

I got up from the bed and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then we began talking, and eating the sandwiches, as if nothing had happened.

"Your mean, Anna!", Percy said.

"I am awfully wounded," I replied sarcastically, "All I did was throw you off your bed because you were being stupid."

"HEY! Just because I don't get A's and I don't know what "L-O-L" is, doesn't mean I am stupid."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You just proved my point, Percy!"

Percy, being even louder than before, "YOU JUST HURT MY EGO!"

I smirked and looked at the time. _Oh lord!_ , I thought.

9:30...The clock read. What would my parents say? Oh wait! They are at a business meeting for two weeks. All they care about is their work. That's why I pretend like I have no connection with them and never act like those snobby-rich girls. Percy knows this but...His family is still a mystery to me! He says that his mom is a business wannabe, like my parents, and apparently his dad just ditched his mom when he was small. But, he always looks...guilty, when he says that. Like he is hiding the truth from me.

Just then I heard the front door open, which were followed by a series of sounds as if someone fell and... giggling?

Percy froze as the voice spoke, "PERCY, why is everyone staring at me? And, WHERE IS MY PIZZA?"

 **Percy**

I literally froze on the spot as I heard her voice. What is she doing home so early? Doesn't she stay, wherever she stays, until midnight?

Although, my biggest problem was Annabeth. Yes! Anna doesn't know about "her". Even Though she spends time at my house, she has never seen, met or heard of my mother and her behavior.

I quickly recovered from my shock and tried to make something up because mom cannot know about Annabeth, "That…uh…I…. stranger in the house….You better go! I will send the stranger out. Besides its getting late." I tried to smile but it didn't come out right and Annabeth didn't believe it.

She stood up with a serious face, "Percy! Do you think I am dumb? She said your name and she obviously had a key to unlock the door because you OBVIOUSLY LOCKED IT."

"Annabeth, please, I will explain it tomorrow. She can't know about you. She...I will be in a lot of trouble!", I said with a tint of fear in my voice, not really expecting it.

"Percy, who is she? What is she doing in your house?", Annabeth said awfully calmly. It sounded scary in a way. As if she was saying, " _Tell me or I'll kill you!"_

"...Anna, please. I will definitely tell you tomorrow. You need to go right now. She cannot know about you!"

"Fine!", But I deserve a good explanation. And with that she went outside the window to leave.

I made my way downstairs, still thinking about how I was going to make this up to Anna. My mom was on the couch in a position no lady will be seen sitting in. Gross! She drinks, parties and does whatever, and then comes home just because she wants me to babysit her! Unacceptable!

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Pizza and," she giggled, "PIZZA!"

"Mom, let's get you to your room, okay? This has got to be your 100th hangover this month!"

She giggled a little more, "Yas! Let's go!"

I sighed and she got up from her chair, wobbly and dizzy. I did not want to touch her so I followed her, making sure she didn't fall. As we reached her room, she bumped into one of her drawers and some papers fell out. Ignoring those, I made sure she slept and left the room.

The next day, I woke up to another scream, yet again, "Percy, clean just everything I am leaving!"

I screamed back, "Okay, bye!"

After a series of walking sounds, I heard my door open.


End file.
